From A to Z
by Seiryuu Sakurane
Summary: Dari A sampai Z. Semua tentang Sakata Gintoki dan Katsura Kotarō. GinZura ― GintokiKatsura. Oneshot, kumpulan drabble.


**From A to Z**

**=x=x=x=x=x=**

**_Gintama_**** © Sorachi Hideaki**

**Cover image is not mine.**

**=x=x=x=x=x=**

**A. Autumn**

Ketika masih berada di sekolah _dōjō_, Gintoki sangat menyukai musim gugur. Di musim itu, ketika daun-daun yang berwarna kemerahan berjatuhan, Shōyō-sensei akan menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi yang sejuk sambil melihat murid-muridnya yang sibuk bermain, sementara Katsura akan menyapu daun-daun yang gugur.

Dan ketika Katsura sudah selesai menyapu, Gintoki akan mengagetkan Katsura tiba-tiba, membuat tumpukan dedaunan itu berantakan. Dan kemudian, mereka akan bertengkar sampai kelelahan. Musim gugur yang sempurna dan menyenangkan bagi Gintoki.

* * *

><p><strong>B. Brown<strong>

Gintoki memegang kedua bahu Katsura dengan erat dan menatap kedua matanya dalam-dalam. Saat itu, barulah Gintoki menyadari bahwa mata Katsura berwarna coklat ― coklat yang lembut, namun terkesan tegas dan kuat, membuat sang Sakata seakan terhanyut ke dalamnya.

Ketika Katsura hendak menanyakan apa yang sedang Gintoki lakukan, Gintoki langsung mencubit kedua pipi Katsura sambil berkata, "April Mop, bodoh."

Oh, ya. Pas sekali, hari ini tanggal 1 April.

* * *

><p><strong>C. Cat<strong>

Gintoki tidak mengerti. Katsura menyukai kucing, bukan? Lalu, kenapa Katsura memukulnya dengan sangat keras, saat Gintoki memberinya sebuah bando bertelinga kucing sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya?

* * *

><p><strong>D. Death<strong>

Kematian Shōyō-sensei tidak hanya membawa pengaruh besar bagi Gintoki, tapi juga Katsura.

Dulu, Gintoki dan Katsura selalu bertengkar. Tapi sekarang, setelah kematian Shōyō-sensei, mereka berubah. Jarak di antara mereka berdua seakan menghilang; sekarang, tidak ada lagi jarak yang memisahkan mereka. Mereka kini saling melindungi, dan bertarung untuk melindungi satu sama lain. Tentu saja, karena mereka tidak mau kehilangan orang yang berharga bagi mereka lagi.

Setelah kematian Yoshida Shōyō, beredarlah kabar tentang Sakata Gintoki dan Katsura Kotarō yang tidak terpisahkan.

* * *

><p><strong>E. End<strong>

"Apakah ini akhir bagi kita? Mati dibunuh oleh amanto seperti ini…? Lebih baik, kita melakukan _seppuku_ dan mati dengan indah sebagai pahlawan." Bagi Katsura, ini adalah akhir dari semuanya.

"Jangan bodoh. Berdirilah. Kalau kau punya waktu untuk memikirkan akhir yang indah, kenapa kau tidak terus hidup dengan indah sampai akhir?" Tapi bagi Shiroyasha, ini adalah awal dari semuanya. "Ayo, Zura!"

Katsura tersenyum, lalu bangkit. "Bukan Zura, tapi Katsura!" Dan benar saja, perang baru dimulai.

* * *

><p><strong>F. Family<strong>

Hari Minggu yang cerah di Yorozuya Gin-chan. Shinpachi menyanyikan lagu-lagu Otsū dengan suara sumbangnya, Kagura menonton televisi sambil sesekali melempari Shinpachi dengan buku dan menyuruhnya diam, Sadaharu tidur dengan nyenyak di dekat Kagura, Elizabeth ikut menonton televisi bersama Kagura, Katsura duduk di atas sofa dengan tangan kanannya membelai lembut rambut Gintoki yang sedang tidur di atas pangkuannya.

Meskipun mereka semua tidak mempunyai hubungan darah sama sekali, tapi bagi Gintoki, ini adalah sebuah keluarga yang bahagia.

* * *

><p><strong>G. Green Tea<strong>

Gintoki hanya menyukai makanan manis, dan tidak menyukai makanan yang pahit. Oleh karena itu, Gintoki tidak menyukai teh hijau.

Menurut Gintoki, teh hijau adalah cairan mengerikan yang berwarna hijau, sedikit kental, panas, dan terasa sangat pahit, dan jauh lebih buruk daripada obat demam yang pernah ia minum. Meski begitu, harus Gintoki akui, ia menyukai wanginya. Wangi yang menenangkan dari teh hijau, selalu mengingatkan Gintoki pada seseorang.

Saat Gintoki berada di dekat Katsura, ia selalu bisa mencium aroma teh hijau yang lembut dan menenangkan dari rambutnya. Cih, si _wig-head_ itu…

* * *

><p><strong>H. Hair<strong>

Katsura kecil yang tidak menyukai Gintoki kecil, selalu mengejeknya dengan mengatai rambut perak Gintoki yang keriting alami. Gintoki pun membalasnya dengan mengatai rambut Katsura yang seperti rambut perempuan dan 'wig'. Katsura yang marah, bertengkar hebat dengan Gintoki, sampai akhirnya mereka dileraikan oleh Shōyō-sensei, dan mereka berjanji untuk tidak mengulanginya lagi.

Meski begitu, sampai sekarang, tetap saja mereka saling mengejek soal rambut.

* * *

><p><strong>I. Image Change<strong>

Dulu, rambut panjang Katsura yang indah selalu melambai dengan lembut begitu tertiup angin, seakan meminta Gintoki untuk memegangnya, untuk menciumnya, untuk bermain dengannya. Gintoki yang tidak bisa menahan keinginannya, selalu berakhir dengan menjambak rambut panjang itu.

Sekarang, Katsura berambut pendek; terima kasih kepada si brengsek Nizō itu. Jika tertiup angin, hanya beberapa helai rambutnya yang melambai. Gintoki tidak menyukainya sama sekali, meskipun Katsura sudah bilang padanya kalau ia hanya mengubah _image_. ― Cih, persetan dengan '_image change_' itu. Bagi Gintoki, rambut panjang Katsura itu spesial, dan ia sangat menyukainya.

* * *

><p><strong>J. Jealousy<strong>

Bebek alien putih itu bernama Elizabeth. Makhluk aneh pemberian Sakamoto itu diberikan kepada Katsura sebagai hadiah. Katsura sendiri menganggap Elizabeth itu sebagai hewan peliharaan yang imut dan sahabat terbaiknya, menggantikan Gintoki. ― Tapi Gintoki tidak cemburu padanya, ia hanya kesal padanya… 'kan?

Makhluk aneh itu selalu mengikuti Katsura ke mana-mana. Saat Katsura menyamar, makhluk itu ikut menyamar. Saat Katsura dikejar-kejar Shinsengumi, makhluk itu pun ikut berlari. Katsura bahkan menangis karenanya! ― Oke, Gintoki sedikit cemburu sekarang.

Apa-apa'an makhluk itu? Seenaknya menggantikan posisi (yang seharusnya ditempati oleh) Sakata Gintoki, sang tokoh utama? Gintoki bahkan curiga kalau makhluk itu pernah mengikuti Katsura ke _onsen_, dan―Bah! Gintoki sendiri bahkan belum pernah pergi ke _onsen_ bersama Katsura! ― Aaaah! Siaaal! Gintoki benar-benar cemburu dengan makhluk aneh itu!

* * *

><p><strong>K. Karma<strong>

"Gintoki, sejak dulu, aku ingin bertanya; Kenapa kau berambut keriting dan berwarna putih seperti itu? Apa itu karmamu karena kau suka menyiksa domba di kehidupanmu yang dulu?"

"_Urusē_, Zura. Kau sendiri juga; kenapa kau berambut panjang seperti perempuan, aa? Apa itu karma karena kau suka mempermainkan perempuan di kehidupanmu yang dulu, aa, Zura-kun?"

* * *

><p><strong>L. Lies<strong>

Saat perang dulu, meskipun terluka parah, Katsura selalu saja berkata _"Aku baik-baik saja. Tidak usah mengkhawatirkanku."_ sambil tersenyum lemah. Itu adalah salah satu kebohongan terbesar yang pernah Katsura katakan.

Jika saja dulu Shiroyasha tidak mengobati dan merawat Katsura yang dadanya tertusuk oleh pedang beracun milik amanto, mungkin, saat ini, Katsura tidak akan hidup.

* * *

><p><strong>M. Mine<strong>

Sudah kesekian kalinya dalam satu hari ini, Katsura (Zurako, lebih tepatnya) ditanya oleh hampir semua pria yang ditemuinya di jalan dengan: _"Hei, onee-chan yang di sana! Mau menjadi pacarku, tidak? Satu hari saja!"_. Katsura yang kesal, langsung saja mendaratkan sebuah tamparan ke wajah mereka dan menendang selangkangannya. Katsura memang berambut panjang dan terlihat feminim (apalagi sebagai Zurako), tapi itu bukan berarti ia perempuan! Katsura Kotarō itu seorang laki-laki tulen!

Kali ini, tepat sebelum Zurako menendang selangkangan pria malang yang 'menembak'nya lagi, seorang pria berambut perak yang sangat ia kenal sudah menendangnya menjauh dari Katsura-nya. Sambil memeluk Zurako, pria itu berkata dengan tatapan matanya yang tajam, "Oi, _temē_. Jangan macam-macam dengannya. Zura ini milikku, _kono yarō_!"

Berikutnya, pria itu meminta maaf dan berlari terbirit-birit. Berikutnya lagi, Zurako meminjam sebuah penggorengan dari seorang nenek yang kebetulan lewat, dan kemudian memukulkannya ke kepala pria berambut perak itu ― Gintoki.

* * *

><p><strong>N. Nickname<strong>

Sejak dulu, Gintoki selalu memanggil Katsura dengan 'Zura'. Sebenarnya, bukan karena Gintoki malas untuk mengucapkan 'Katsura' yang terdiri dari tiga suku kata itu, tetapi karena 'Zura' adalah nama pemberian Gintoki.

Dan kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya, Gintoki merasa agak kesal saat si licik Takasugi dan si bodoh Sakamoto itu juga memanggil Katsura dengan 'Zura'.

* * *

><p><strong>O. Onigiri<strong>

Gintoki bersumpah kalau ia tidak akan mau memakan _onigiri_ lagi, setelah ia memakan _onigiri_ super manis (dengan gula, selai stroberi, dan, oh, kacang merah manis) buatan Katsura. Gintoki sakit perut dan demam selama tiga hari setelah memakan _onigiri_ terkutuk itu.

* * *

><p><strong>P. Promise<strong>

"Hei, Shōyō-sensei, kau bisa mendengarku? Maaf, karena aku tidak bisa melindungimu. Tapi sekarang, aku akan melindungi hal yang berharga bagiku, seperti yang kau ajarkan dulu ― Aku akan melindungi Zura, dengan taruhan nyawaku. Jika aku gagal, kau bisa menghantuiku sampai aku mati. Ini janji di antara kita, oke?"

* * *

><p><strong>Q. Queen<strong>

Jika di _Gintama_ ini Sakata Gintoki adalah sang tokoh utama yang bisa diumpakan sebagai raja, maka siapa ratunya?

Meskipun banyak wanita cantik yang menyukai dan mengaguminya, raja berambut keriting alami itu hanya memilih seorang pemimpin Jōi untuk menjadi ratunya. Sang ratu memang seorang pria, tapi berhubung ia terlihat seperti seorang wanita, tidak apa-apa, 'kan?

* * *

><p><strong>R. Rain<strong>

Gintoki tidak suka hujan. Hujan selalu mengingatkannya akan kenangan buruk dan menyedihkan yang telah terjadi.

Saat ia kehilangan keluarganya, saat ia mendatangi pemakaman Shōyō-sensei, saat ia harus kehilangan banyak rekannya di zaman perang, saat ia nyaris kehilangan Katsura yang dikiranya terbunuh oleh _tsujigiri_, saat ia nyaris kehilangan Otose… Semuanya sangat buruk.

Tapi, dari hujan, ada satu hal yang sangat Gintoki sukai. Ketika hujan, Katsura akan selalu ada untuknya, memberinya tempat berteduh dari hujan, di bawah payung miliknya.

* * *

><p><strong>S. Snow White<strong>

"Putih seperti salju, dengan warna merah darah yang menghiasinya. Kau benar-benar seperti Putri Salju, Shiroyasha."

"Aa? Apa maksudmu, Zura? Kau bodoh, ya? ― Tunggu, kau _memang_ bodoh. Lihat bayangan dirimu di cermin, sana, bodoh."

* * *

><p><strong>T. Trapped<strong>

Kenapa di saat seperti ini, Gintoki harus terjebak di dalam lift, berdua saja dengan Katsura? Ini semua salah si _wig-head_ itu yang mengajaknya pergi Ōedo Mall hanya untuk melihat sebuah _pet show_ bodoh! Gintoki bahkan terpaksa meninggalkan Shinpachi dan Kagura (dan Otae) di sebuah restoran tempat mereka sedang makan tadi.

Saat sedang membayangkan masa depannya yang suram jika lift ini tidak bisa terbuka lagi selamanya, tiba-tiba saja, Katsura menidurkan kepalanya di bahu Gintoki sambil menggenggam tangannya. Sudah tiga jam berlalu sejak mereka terjebak di dalam lift, dan sepertinya, Katsura sudah sangat kelelahan menunggu.

Perlahan, Gintoki tersenyum kecil dan mendekapkan Katsura ke dalam pelukannya. Yah, 'terjebak di dalam lift, berdua saja dengan seorang Zura', bukan hal yang buruk juga; Gintoki malah jadi menyukainya. ― Setidaknya, sampai pintu lift terbuka tiba-tiba, dan menampakkan Shinpachi, Kagura, dan Otae yang tadinya tampak cemas, langsung menjadi syok berat.

* * *

><p><strong>U. Unexpected<strong>

Katsura dan Gintoki bisa mengerti satu sama lain, seakan mereka bisa bertelepati. Tapi, khusus kali ini saja, _satu kali ini saja_, Katsura tidak mengerti apa yang baru saja Gintoki lakukan; Apa ia sedang mabuk, atau salah minum obat?

Di tengah-tengah keramaian Kabuki-chō, Gintoki memeluk Katsura secara tiba-tiba dengan sangat eratnya. ― Ah, ada Hijikata Tōshirō dan Okita Sōgo dari Shinsengumi sedang berpatroli; Katsura mengerti sekarang.

Dan ketika dua orang anggota Shinsengumi itu sudah lewat, Katsura sudah menduga kalau Gintoki akan melepaskan pelukannya, lalu menjitak kepalanya dan mengomelinya. Tapi Katsura tidak menduga hal yang terjadi selanjutnya; Gintoki menarik pergelangan tangan Katsura dan kemudian menciumnya. Sambil tersenyum puas, ia melenggang pergi, meninggalkan Katsura yang masih kebingungan begitu saja. Hah… Seharusnya, Katsura sudah bisa menduganya. Gintoki si culas itu selalu mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan.

* * *

><p><strong>V. Valentine<strong>

14 Februari, Hari Valentine. Katsura terkejut saat ia menemukan sebuah bingkisan berisi coklat di depan pintu rumahnya. Tidak ada surat atau kartu yang menunjukkan dari siapa coklat itu berasal, tapi cukup dengan sekali lihat, dan Katsura sudah tahu siapa orang bodoh yang berani macam-macam dengannya. Orang bodoh itu akan segera mati.

Keesokan harinya, Gintoki mendapati dirinya terbaring di atas tempat tidur di Rumah Sakit Ōedo dengan perban terbalut di sekujur tubuhnya.

* * *

><p><strong>W. Warmth<strong>

Di saat perang dulu, selimut sehangat dan setebal apapun, tetap tidak bisa mengalahkan kehangatan dari pelukan yang diberikan Katsura saat Shiroyasha kembali ke perkemahan dengan selamat.

* * *

><p><strong>X. XXX<strong>

Sepertinya, Gintoki memang harus mengurangi waktunya bersama Hasegawa. Masalahnya, gara-gara Hasegawa sering meminjamkan Gintoki 'majalah kesayangan'nya, belakangan ini, setiap kali Gintoki melihat Katsura, pria itu jadi selalu membayangkan Katsura berada di bawahnya.

Katsura berada di bawahnya, ditindih oleh tubuh Gintoki, dengan wajah merah dan nafas tersengal-sengal. Kedua tangannya mengalungi leher Gintoki, kedua kakinya diangkat, memeluk pinggang Gintoki, dan―

―Dan Katsura yang mendapati Gintoki terus memandangi dirinya dengan wajah mesum, langsung meninju dagunya.

* * *

><p><strong>Y. Yin Yang<strong>

Katsura Kotarō berambut hitam. Ia selalu bersikap tenang, lembut, dewasa, dan sedikit pasif.

Sakata Gintoki berambut perak (putih). Ia selalu bersikap cepat, gegabah, kekanakkan, dan agresif.

Mereka sangat bertolak belakang, tapi saling melengkapi. Seperti Yin dan Yang, bukan?

* * *

><p><strong>Z. Zura<strong>

Meski sudah berkali-kali Katsura bilang kalau _"Namaku bukan Zura, tapi Katsura!"_, Gintoki tetap saja memanggil Katsura dengan 'Zura'. Meski Gintoki akan selalu dimarahi Katsura, tapi Gintoki tidak pernah berhenti memanggilnya begitu. Semuanya hanya untuk mendengar suara khas Katsura Kotarō yang manis.

Lagipula, menurut Gintoki sendiri, Katsura juga tidak membenci nama panggilan itu (dan memang itulah kenyataannya). Kalau memang Katsura membenci nama panggilannya itu, tentu nama-nama penyamarannya (Zurako, DJ Ozura, Ezurako) tidak akan berasal dari nama 'Zura' itu, 'kan?

* * *

><p><strong>-終わり-<strong>

**Yak! Dengan ini, saya resmi tinggal di fandom ****_Gintama_****! Ohohohoho! *plak***

**Saking cintanya saya dengan pair ini (GinZura ini sekarang jadi OTP saya), saya buatlah ****_fanfic_**** yang saya dedikasikan untuk GinZura~! *apa sih*  
><strong>

**Untuk yang ****_End_****, ****Anda**** pasti sudah tahu, dari mana adegan itu berasal. Itu salah satu dari sekian banyak /coret/hintsginzura/coret/ adegan terfavorit saya di ****_Gintama_.****  
>Dan yang <strong>**_Image Change_****, itu setelah _arc_ Benizakura, _arc_ favorit saya~**

**Dan, oh, cerita yang satu, tidak berhubungan dengan cerita yang lainnya. Sekedar informasi, agar Anda tidak**** kebingungan.**

**Dan kalau saya baca ****_fanfic-fanfic_**** lama saya, kok, kayaknya, gaya penulisan saya berubah banget, ya… orz  
><strong>

**_Review, please?_**

**~Seiryuu Kasane**

**P.S. Terima kasih untuk ****Ryuuha Yuna****, Hatter-san ****tersayang, yang sudah membantu menyumbangkan ide~**


End file.
